1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle management. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus, method, and computer program product for monitoring a tire of a vehicle.
2. Background
Tires are filled with a gas to allow a vehicle to roll along a surface. The gas generates pressure in the space between the tire and the inner rim. The pressure supports the weight of the vehicle and raises the inner rim off the ground. The pressure also allows the vehicle to move along the surface by rotating the tire. Of course, many vehicles have more than one tire to balance the weight of the vehicle. For example, an automobile may have four tires over which the weight of the automobile may be distributed.
When the weight of the vehicle is loaded onto a tire, the tire may become deflected. Deflection change in the shape of the tire when the weight of a vehicle is applied to a tire. Different amounts of deflection may occur under different loads. For a constant tire pressure, the deflection of the tire increases with the weight being applied to the tire. Likewise, at constant pressure, deflection decreases as the weight being applied to the tire decreases. Additionally, as tire pressure decreases and for a constant weight applied to the tire, deflection of the tire increases.
During normal use, pressure in a tire may decrease as time elapses due to environmental forces, inconsistencies in the tire, or other suitable factors. Tires being used in a vehicle are thus refilled to a rated pressure at various intervals. In an aircraft, maintenance on the tires, such as refilling, may take place after a particular number of days has elapsed.
Refilling of tires may be performed such that the pressure in the tire is sufficient to prevent the tire from exceeding rated deflection. Rated deflection is the maximum allowed deflection of the tire, determined by both the maximum load and the maximum pressure recommended by the manufacturer of the tire or another suitable party for the parameters under which the tire is to be used. The maximum load and maximum pressure are the rated load and rated pressure, respectively. Parameters under which the tire is to be used may include the temperature of the environment, the type of tire, the brand of the tire, the size of the tire, and the weight of the vehicle.
When deflection of a tire is above a recommended amount of deflection, the tire may develop inconsistencies. These inconsistencies result from repeated overdeflection of the tire, causing excessive internal heat. Excessive heat can change properties of the material of the tire. For example, adherence of the tread to the tire may be reduced. Additionally, the usable life of the tire may be reduced. As the usable life of the tire is reduced, the cost and time for maintaining the vehicle increases.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.